Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual: K Ichigo
by DiePi
Summary: Congratulation on your purchase of a KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit! This guide is to help you bring up this impulsive and ridiculously powerful unit to its full potential. Mention of YAOI.


**Title**: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual: Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Author**: Kanon  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach sovereigns over me, not the other way round.  
**Distribution**: Fanfiction and LJ  
**Summary**: Congratulation on your purchase of a KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit!  
**Spoilers**: SS arc?  
**Warning**: Mentions of YAOI.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Author's Note**:

On demands, I bring you the second Manual, the KUROSAKI ICHGIO unit version. This did not turn out well as I am decidedly less versed with this character than I am with Hitsugaya, not to mention Shirosaki and Kon… (scowls from headache)I asked around in LJ about how Shirosaki should be dealt with and this was the best I could do, really. (sigh) Manuals are not something I'm intending to spend days on so please understand if it seems a little less… cared for.

The height/weight was taken from Bleachexile and if there is a mistake with Ichigo's second set of uniform, please let me know because while writing this, I wasn't in a position to check it myself.

* * *

**Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual: KUROSAKI ICHIGO**

* * *

Congratulation on your purchase of a KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit! This guide is to help you bring up this impulsive and ridiculously powerful unit to its full potential and reduce the intensity of the headache you may suffer due to various actions from the insensitive and unintentionally ignorant and downright stupid actions of the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit; we regret to inform that this is unavoidable as it is one of the innate aspect of the unit. However, with a little help from this manual, your KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit will be able to blossom into a wonderful Bishounen™ version of a passionate protector, swearing in all honesty to protect you and you only to the end.

**Technical specification**:

Name: Kurosaki Ichigo (This unit is not too fussed about how it is called as long as it's nothing insulting. "Kurosaki-kun", "Kurosaki", "Ichigo", even "Ichi-nii" is usable though the unit may give you a strange look if you are decidedly older than the unit. "Orange-atama" will gain you a slightly irritated reaction but nothing violent. The only word we ask you to refrain from is "trash" as your ICHIGO unit will immediately try to prove otherwise, the result being an absurd amount of compensation fee you will be held responsible for as well as a very lengthy hospital stay for yourself.)

Age: 15

Height: 174cm

Weight: 61kg

Length: The unit may come across as uninterested in this area but it certainly has what it takes.

Place of manufacture: Karakura village

Date of manufacture: 7th July

**Your KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit comes with the following**:

Please check the list to make sure nothing is amiss.

Karakura High School uniform set A (x1) -- a grey pants, a grey jacket, a shirt  
Karakura High School uniform set B (x1) -- a grey pants, a shirt, a pale yellow vest, a tie  
A school bag (x1)  
Casual clothes set A (x1) -- a jean, a blue T-shirt with NICE VIBE written on the front, a black wristband  
Shihakushou (x1)  
Substitute shinigami badge (x1)  
ZANGETSU unit© (x1) -- This unit will be explained more in detail later. It will be found already attached to the unit as the two are inseparable.  
A red chain (x1)  
KON unit© (x1) -- Unique to the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit, this unusual sub-unit will be explained more in detail later.  
Emergency restrainers (x10) -- Sets of 10, 20, and 40 can be obtained, free of charge, from our emergency hotline 24/7. This item, also unique to the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit, will be explained later.

To show our appreciation for your support for our products, we have added extra three rolls of bandages and a size S tub of the MADARAME IKKAKU unit special balm, all free of charge. We are certain these will come in handy for any owners of the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit. As for the additional accessory items for your ICHIGO unit such as the Shihouin cloak, please contact our marketing hotline. The products can also be found at www. uraharashoten. com / karakuradivision.

**Removal**

In most cases, you will find your box more or less quiet and still as the unit is likely to be still miffed about what the hell is going on or in some cases that it has trusted the information our staff gave about the non-dangerous, prospective future it will face, it could even be catching up on the sleep it had missed with its hectic night duties. The KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit might be a little annoyed at the shaking of the box it had suffered during the transport but unless provoked first, the ICHIGO unit doe not express hostility towards strangers who are not emitting bloodthirstiness towards him right from the beginning. Once uneventfully opened, please do not be intimidated by the profound scowl and the brash talking; rather, please be assured that your KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit has arrived safe and well as this is entirely normal for the unit. If you would like a sprinkle of teasing humour from the beginning, why not try adding high-pitched fangirl scream that is guaranteed to get this tough-looking but quite innocent and slow unit all flustered and off its feet?

**Programming**

The KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is the most peculiar one out of the KARAKURA series in terms of the range of the possible programs that it can run on.

SUBSTITUTE SHINIGAMI: Have you ever lied in bed with a half-bald man next to you and with your blank drawn right up to your neck, quietly whispered to him that you can see ghosts? Are you tired of getting chased by what seems to be the HOLLOW unit yet no one else can see it? Here's someone that you can actually see AND will believe you. Your ICHIGO unit has been experiencing this seemingly impossible phenomenon since young age and now with the power of the shinigami, he will promise peace and order for both you and the HOLLOW unit, purifying it with his ZANGETSU unit.

BODYGUARD: Someone trying to pick on your hair colour? Someone ruining your bouquet of flowers you had placed at the scene of a sad accident? Thugs resorting to dirty tricks to have their revenge on you but you don't want to fight them yourself? Here's the perfect answer in the form of the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit. This unit, even without its ZANGETSU unit, has a profound ability in normal human-level melee combat fighting and will ensure clean victory at whatever cost it has to pay. All you have to do is let it loose and call for a number of ambulances while enjoying the shrieking harmony, courtesy of the gangs getting beaten the crap out of.

HANDYMAN: Running a household is not easy, especially if you live by yourself. When the wardrobe gets busted for one reason or the other, the door hinges drop off like papers, or you return from your work to find your window smashed, how do you juggle your work/school life and staying at home after having called someone to fix all the damage? Well, fear no longer. Though the ICHIGO unit has never had proper education in the area, it is more than well-versed in the minor repair works due to its erratic and destructive father, the KUROSAKI ISSHIN unit. The KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit will surely save you much money and time in the future. (We regret to inform that any repair work done by the unit does NOT hold any warranty of any length of time.)

BIG, PROTECTIVE BROTHER: Female owners, we are sure you have at least once dreamt of an older brother who would turn up with a gust of wind at the exact moment when you are about to get bullied and glare at the nasties, growling threateningly, 'who made my little sister cry?'. We are proud and happy to announce that we have found the solution because in reality, it has been impossible for your mothers to give you an 'older' brother, however many times you asked. The KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is very fierce on the duties of the big brother, especially for its younger sisters. It is not the most adoring or soft big brother you will find but while not often showing its affections, the ICHIGO unit will never back down from whatever it takes to protect its younger sister (you).

PRACTICE DUMMY FOR EMERGENCY MEDICINE: Though this mode may have limited usefulness, there is no better model for those planning to participate in anything that may require first-aid skills, ranging from medical practice to even concert helpers. We will be honest here and clarify that this program has not been developed by us, but quite unintentionally discovered by the R&D department with the cause having been recognised to be none other than the natural forwardness of the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit. The downsides of the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit, which also seem to be the attractive points for some of the owners, are the hotheadedness and the impulsiveness and these two will often lead your ICHIGO unit to many harsh battles, some of them possibly being quite unnecessary. With its skills mostly relying on brute strength and speed than any tactics, your ICHIGO unit is bound to receive a fair number of injuries _every single time_. Why waste this live opportunity to polish up your own medical skills?

FITNESS TRAINER: The KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is not violent by proxy but it does love some good spars and it certainly holds tremendous stamina and power so there is no need to worry that you would outlast your trainer or perhaps hurt him by any chance. So go on, get whatever it is that you use, boxing gloves, shinais, bokkens, or a foil fencer, and duel to your heart's content. After all, physical training is always so much more fun when you have a partner.

ACCOMMODATION PROVIDER: Sometimes, there is nothing more than you would like to simply drop everything and take off to a new town. Or perhaps, it was business, a mission even, that lands you in an unknown place without any arrangements on accommodation somehow. However, the world does not end there, certainly not if you have this amazing KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit who is open and kind enough to provide his place for just about anyone if he has spoken to them once before.

BOYFRIEND: Self-explanatory

The ZANGETSU unit is the ZANPAKTOU sub-unit that is unique to the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit and the GOTEI 13 series as well as the latest craze, the VAIZARD series. It also has its own modes but it will be nurtured not by you but by your KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit as part of its own. We strongly ask NOT to remove the ZANPAKTOU sub-unit from its respective SHINIGAMI or VAIZARD unit as it will upset the unit very much and the consequence will inevitably be very unpleasant for both the unit and you.

The ZANPAKTOU sub-units takes months, or years in some cases, to just reach the first breakthrough and only a select few will ever obtain the full power of it after decades of training. However, due to the special, unique training the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit receives from the URAHARA KISUKE unit and the SHIHOUIN YORUICHI unit, your ICHIGO unit will achieve the first breakthrough within days it comes into contact with the URAHARA KISUKE unit. Afterwards, it will take only three --but very arduous-- days with the SHIHOUIN YORUICHI unit to reach the second and final breakthrough. Please be informed that the number of days may significantly and indefinitely increase if the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit does not follow through the training provided specifically by the URAHARA KISUKE unit followed by the SHIHOUIN YORUICHI unit. We regret that so far, there has not been any other successful way for the ICHIGO unit to nurture its ZANGETSU unit.

SHIKAI-ZANGETSU: This level is going to take some pretty dangerous attacks from the URAHARA KISUKE unit to open up but please do not worry too much as the determination and the bravery of the ICHIGO unit will allow it to find the true form of its ZANPAKTOU sub-unit before too late. This unit has the power that matches its ridiculously huge size and is no match for any MARY SUE units as well as the HOLLOW units.

BANKAI-TENSA ZANGETSU: It is regrettable but if you wish your ICHIGO unit to achieve BANKAI mode with its ZANGETSU, you will have to give it full three days _alone_ with the SHIHOUIN YORUICHI unit in some unknown, humongous cave with a healing onsen. However please be assured that the loneliness will have a hefty prize; your ICHIGO unit, equipped with its ZANGETSU unit in TENSA ZANGETSU mode, is virtually invincible against almost all units from the GOTEI 13 series, including the ZARAKI KENPACHI unit from the TAICHOU class set.

The KON unit, a moving, live lion plushie, is something you will not find anywhere else but the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit. Usually pretending to be an average toy, once left with the ICHIGO/RUKIA unit, this unit will be as lively and annoying as the URAHARA KISUKE unit after its 20th bottle of sake. This unit in fact holds an extra, illegal gikongan inside it and it is the only gikongan in the possession of your ICHIGO unit who will, understandably, prefer to use its substitute shinigami badge. The KON unit has super-strength in its legs and while it is quite incapable of anything that requires a brain level higher than IQ of two digits, you can easily pull out its gikongan (there is no harm done to the unit, no matter how mercilessly you shove your hand down its throat; it has been confirmed by repeated experiments. No lion plushies had been harmed/sacrificed during the tests) and pop it in the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit in order to avoid any unnecessary resuscitation from ambulance crew while your ICHIGO unit is taking care of its duty as a substitute shinigami.

**Your KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit comes in the following modes**:

-Loud, impulsive, protective (Default)  
-Emo/brooding  
-Confused  
-Determined fighter  
-Darkness engulfs/untamed sadist (Random)  
-I understand and I will be here  
- Unintended poker  
- Grumbling doctor  
-OOC (Locked)  
-Lover boy Het  
-Lover boy YAOI (Locked)

As default, the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is bound to give you a fair number of headaches with its tendency not to think before acting so if you have short temper or are seeking peaceful accompaniment or possibly, more tactful (deceitful) enjoyment, we advise you to look at another model, our recommendation being the KUCHIKI BYAKUYA/HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit for the tranquillity and the MATSUMOTO RANGIKU/URAHARA KISUKE unit for the amusement.

While the scowl on the unit is impossible to be wiped off, you will be pleasantly surprised to know that the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit differs from another scowl-prone unit, the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit, quite a lot in its fiery and passionate expression of its feelings. With its explosive enthusiasm, it will break through just about any troubles that may rise to hinder its progress towards its aim with its raw fire. However we do give you a word of caution on the socialising; depending on the personality of the owner, this unit may become very riling and as the ICHIGO unit is very easily provoked, this is not a good combination for those who do not enjoy tedious, deafening, and, quite frankly, childish banters. If you wish to test what kind of arguments you may hear from the concoction, the best unit for the trial would be the ABARAI RENJI unit; bringing in the KUCHIKI BYAKUYA unit will instantly stop the screaming battle so rest assured that there will be no lasting damages to you or your property.

Nevertheless, despite the loudness, the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is a rather sympathetic and very protective unit so whatever it may say to or about you, it will never ditch you when you are caught in tight-spot.

Emo/Brooding: Your ICHIGO unit is not very fond of showing his weaknesses so it will not be often you see your unit in this mode. However please bear in mind that the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit falls quite effortlessly into this mode in June every year and when your ICHIGO unit smiles brightly at your good-morning call around this time, it means it is time you should leave your unit alone rather than getting excited and take it out to an impossibly crowded funfair, thinking it has turned over a new leaf in its expressions. If your ICHIGO unit disappears, please give it a few hours at least before reporting it missing as it is quite **normal**. The same 'leave it alone' rule applies if the unit enters this mode after a particularly tough battle. It is very difficult to do anything to better the situation as the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit prefers to go through this mode on his own but if you fervently wish to help, we advise the usage of the KUCHIKI RUKIA (in "nakama's heart" mode)/ABARAI RENJI (in "understanding" mode)/ INOUE ORIHIME (in "councillor" mode)/ HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO (in "silent carer" mode) unit.

Confused: This is one mode you will very often see your ICHIGO unit in and there is no need to be afraid to laugh outright loud about it most of the times; the worst you will get will be some irritated shouts and growls from your ICHIGO unit which will only give you more ammo for further teasing. The KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit does _not_ come with the astuteness or the intuition or the analytical skill that the KUCHIKI BYAKUYA/ HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO/ ISHIDA URYUU unit possess and thus, it enters this mode quite frequently, quite unknowingly. If you see your ICHIGO unit wearing a rather stupid expression on its face, one eyebrow arched and the eyes filled with incomprehension, you can leave it be and enjoy the perplexity and the idiocy that rises from it until a mayhem ensues once the ICHIGO unit deems it to be too much to figure out. The safer and slightly more boring option would be to find out what has caused the unit to fall into this mode and explain the matter to it yourself. This may take absurdly long time and countless frustrated growls, mixed with overwhelming urge to smack the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit's head as it will most likely require repeated clarification, not to mention that your ICHIGO unit has dangerously short attention span unless it is to do with training or battles.

Determined fighter: Your ICHIGO unit's stubbornness rivals that of the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit, especially when it comes to fighting for its aim. Nothing will stop the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit from achieving what it had set out to do, whether it be achieving BANKAI or protecting you from any human gangster or any other dangerous units from the BLEACH series. Even the AIZEN SOUSUKE unit will not be able to lay a finger on you quite so easily when your ICHIGO unit is in this mode around you. Please heed ours words and do not try to confirm it yourself when we say that there is absolutely no way for you to be able to catch up with the speed of the battles, more so if your ICHIGO unit has achieved the TENSA ZANGETSU mode, so we advise that you stay far away from the battle scenes for your own safety. However, this mode does hold a risk; with its unbreakable resolution, the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is known to disregards its own safety and usually returns in a very tattered state. If the fight seems to take turn for worse and you fear for the life of your ICHIGO unit, you could either stake your hope on the capability of your ICHIGO unit (which in some cases may lead to the most lethal mode, the "Darkness engulfs/untamed sadist" mode) or bring in the other units from either the KARAKURA series or the GOTEI 13 series, risking the unit being mad at you afterwards and falling into the "Emo/Brooding" mode for the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is a proud and obstinate fighter. However, it will be much easier to handle by far compared to another 60-months direct debit payment to replace the destroyed unit.

Darkness engulfs/untamed sadist: It is seldom that your ICHIGO unit will enter this mode but if it ever does, please escape the area ASAP after throwing a handful of the emergency restrainers at the general direction. This mode has ultimately been given its own name, Shirosaki Hichigo, by our R&D department as it leads to a completely different personality showing up. This is very important: YOU ARE _NOT_ TO ATTEMPT TO COMMUNICATE WITH SHIROSAKI HICHIGO IN ANYWAYS IF YOU CONSIDER YOUR LIFE IMPORTANT/PRECIOUS/TOO SHORT. Whether if this is a technical glitch or simply an unavoidable result from the special training with the URAHARA KISUKE unit is still under investigation but we have already discovered a number of ways restraining the rampaging KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit that has entered this mode. They have been listed on our website which is being updated real-time for your safety and convenience but the most effective way is brining in the HIRAKO SHINJI unit from the VAIZARD series. The restrainers will provide you long enough time for you to find a friend who owns the HIRAKO SHINJI unit or call our emergency hotline specially reserved for the KUROSAKI ICHIO unit owners. Until some solid proof confirms whether this mode is a programming fault during the production or not, we will be providing the necessary measures free of charge. We warn you again; Shirosaki Hichigo is fatally dangerous and will not hold back at all at slashing right through you or playing a deadly cat-and-mouse game with you _and then_ slashing right through you. Once forced to retreat and the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit comes to its senses, please give it a healthy amount of rest as this berserk mode drains a lot out of the unit. 9 times out of 10, your ICHIGO unit will enter the "Emo/Brooding" mode afterwards, blaming itself for not being able to protect you from itself. While we leave the decision up to the individual owners because some of you may enjoy this white, blood-seeking version of your ICHIGO unit once in a while, those who prioritise their lives over a few seconds of thrill are advised to bring in the KUCHIKI RUKIA unit in its "you bloody idiot lecture" mode as it is the fastest way to snap your ICHIGO unit out of the "Emo/Brooding" mode and switch into the "Determined fighter" mode to learn how to master this uncontrollable mode of itself.

I understand and I will be here: As mentioned before, the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is more sympathetic than it looks, especially when it comes to family and self-sacrifice, and once it has caught on the others suffering on the topics as such, it will not shrink away even at the snarling screams for it to get away and keep its place right next to you, offering solid comfort along with some unexpected but very much insightful and helpful words. While it is rare the unit will show this side, you will certainly appreciate this little cut of a diamond that perfects the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit. Bear in mind that this mode holds a high possibility of unlocking Lover boy YAOI mode if the unit happens to be at the right place at the right time more than average, one example being the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit in "Brooding" mode.

Unintended poker: This mode almost always goes hand in hand with the default mode or the "I understand and I will be here" mode. The KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit has been reported to get roped into other people's business whether he wants to or not and many times, it does not even know that it is already entangled in someone else's mess. It may simply be due to its imperceptiveness or perhaps, its reputation for sheer power that attracts all sorts of trouble, but whatever the reason may be, if you see your ICHIGO unit wandering over to another unit and you have already had quite enough trouble and repair bills on your hands, simply grab the neck of your ICHIGO unit and drag it away before it has the chance to start talking to whichever unit it was walking to. As the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is not acting on purpose of saving every single of the world population from their nightmares, it will oblige the pull albeit reluctantly unless it involves those who it consider to be his precious nakamas or has already seen the other unit in trouble.

Grumbling doctor: The KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit in fact possesses a certain level of skill in caring for the ills due to its past training at the Kurosaki clinic under the KUROSAKI ISSHIN unit who is a full-fledged doctor despite the apparent absolute madness. Your ICHIGO unit might take this chance to get smug on you or to complain exasperatedly or to grab you by neck and drag you to its place to unceremoniously dump you, but no matter which action he exhibits, he will certainly take good care of you with a hidden hint of professionalism. This is another mode that can be helpful in unlocking the "Lover boy YAOI" mode; the only trouble is that it is usually your ICHIGO unit that needs the medical care.

OOC (locked): The KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit was once a naive, happily-smiling child who loved his sweet mother more than anyone and anything in this world. And who says it is impossible to see the grown-up version giving the same innocent smile? This OOC mode will provide you with one of the rarest, most bizarre, but surely the most heart-warming scenes that will last forever in your memory. As for how to unlock this mode, we have decided to give you a hint without the specifics as it will take away the thrills and funs of it; romance is a big key here.

Lover boy Het: This mode, despite the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit being in its teens, may take surprisingly long time for the unit to enter as your ICHIGO unit is well-known for its imperceptiveness and naivety on the subject of romance as well as its focus being on nothing but protecting others. While the KUCHIKI RUKIA unit or the INOUE ORIHIME unit is the usually favoured choice and also is responsible for most of the times the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is in this mode, you may try to match your ICHIGO unit with any female units we provide in the BLEACH series. After all, this is _your_ KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit!

Lover boy YAOI (locked): Otherwise dubbed as the Every-fangirl's-dream mode. The most prominent partner units for your ICHIGO unit are the ISHIDA URYUU/ABARAI RENJI unit although the KUCHIKI BYAKUYA/HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO units have also been known to be able to achieve the same result. Though a small number, there have also been reports on the successful strikes with the AIZEN SOUSUKE/GRIMMJOW JAGGERJAQUE units but just like the GOTEI 13 series units, it is guaranteed that there will be much destruction, humongous repair bills, and unhealthy amount of near-death experiences before it actually happens.

**Relationship with other units:**

This unit holds relationship with such a wide range of units in the BLEACH series that we could not even attempt to summarise them all in this manual so here are a few of the more notable ones, beginning with the KARAKURA series;-

KUROSAKI ISSHIN: This is the father unit for your ICHIGO unit and their relationship is, at the best of the times, not quite so normal. The ISSHIN unit is bizarrely fond of beating the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit up in any way humanely --and inhumanely-- possible and leaving these two units for too long in the same area without any of the KUROSAKI KARIN/KUROSAKI YUZU unit will guarantee a quarter of an average-sized house turning into nothing more than dusts and pebbles. However occasional, short encounters are recommended because behind all the violence, there lies deep father-son love and who knows, one day, you may find out just what secrets the ISSHIN unit holds.

ISHIDA URYUU: The only active QUINCY unit in the BLEACH set is perhaps the one person that is never going to become yours truly with your ICHIGO unit, just like the KUCHIKI BYAKUYA unit, unless the Lover boy YAOI mode is unlocked. While sharing a long history and many battles that they had fought back-to-back, the ISHIDA unit's over-analytical mind and the prissiness does not quite bode the ICHIGO unit well. However it has been detected that constant encounters between the two units brings about many changes in the ISHIDA unit and as they remain as a teammate, the ISHIDA unit more reluctantly so, this is one of the cheapest way to unlock the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit's Lover boy YAOI mode in terms of demolition the meeting of the two units may result in.

The SHINIGAMI units in the GOTEI 13 series hold varying attitudes towards the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit though none of them are so hostile any more; we all know that the ZARAKI KENPACHI unit will always be what it is but even the KUCHIKI BYAKUYA unit will not pursue the ICHIGO unit for any show of violence. However we cannot guarantee this will be the case if your ICHIGO unit falls into Lover boy Het mode with the KUCHIKI RUKIA unit.

ABARAI RENJI: This unit usually gets along with the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit fairly well most of the times even if it does not look like it because of all the arguments. It is a trustable nakama though if your ICHIGO unit raises trouble against the GOTEI 13 series (again), this unit will not blindly follow one side and instead, seek the truth.

KUCHIKI RUKIA: It is hard to define exactly what kind of relationship they hold but it is certainly deep and you can be assured that there will be no harm done from leaving your ICHIGO unit with the RUKIA unit by themselves; the worst the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit will get is a sidekick or a smack on his head. This unit is also very capable of snapping your ICHIGO unit out of the "Emo/Brooding" mode, especially if it is due to the unexpected switch to the "Darkness engulfs/untamed sadist" mode. Along with the ABARAI RENJI unit, the three form a formidable trio who will do whatever it takes to protect each other. However please be warned that you may be facing one OOC-ishly livid KUCHIKI BYAKUYA unit if your ICHIGO unit ever falls into Lover boy Het mode with the KUCHIKI RUKIA unit. Your best bet here would be the SHIHOUIN YORUICHI unit who is most likely to rile up the BYAKUYA unit enough to make it forget about what is going on with your ICHIGO unit and the RUKIA unit.

The units from the HUECO MUNDO series will result in massive destruction in the area and the possible grave injuries to your ICHIGO unit. Please remember that if it is proven that you have intentionally let your ICHIGO unit meet the units from the HUECO MUNDO series, especially the GRIMMJOW/ULQUOIRRA unit, for longer than what is deemed to be necessary for the situation, we hold the right to refuse to fix or replace your damaged KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit as it will be deemed that you are not a suitable owner for the unit. If you insist on opening the Lover boy YAOI mode with the units from the HUECO MUNDO series, we advise you to first bank up your account with mountains of pure gold before attempting to do so as the company will not be held responsible for the very much likely bankruptcy that would almost immediately follow.

The relationship the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit holds with the units from the VAIZARD series is something of a mystery still. While the VAIZARD series is willing to help out the ICHIGO unit at times, it is hard to tell their real intention yet and the company is still collecting data on the matter. However as for present, the HIRAKO SHINJI unit will treat the ICHIGO unit as something of a dumb, stubborn, baby-young student while for the HIYORI unit, there will be much sandal-slaps, sidekicks, and unintended Osaka-dialect lessons free of charge. Our reports so far show that there is no evident hostility from the VAIZARD series towards the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit but we will be updating this section as we receive more information.

**Cleaning**

Being an average (or as average as the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit gets) 15 years old high school student, your ICHIGO unit is perfectly capable of taking care of itself in this aspect and will most likely throw the typical mating-season, uh, puberty-boy tantrum should you try to join it in the bathroom, accompanied with any sort of toiletries flying at you if you are a male owner or heavy blush and splutters with its hands flailing wildly, not knowing which part they should cover, if you are a female owner and had appeared out of nowhere, stripped.

**Feeding**

The KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is not too fussy on what it eats but it does need a regular, three-meals-a-day feeding as it is still a rapidly growing teen, especially with a heavy duty on its shoulders. Be mindful of giving anything that your friend's INOUE ORIHIME unit offered; it may put your ICHIGO unit out of order for a number of days.

**Rest**

Resting is an important part of the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit's daily life because with its number of programs and the frequent calls of duty at night, it is quite difficult for your ICHIGO unit to find the time to actually sleep peacefully. Therefore we ask you to leave the unit to rest even if you see it bent at an odd angle that will surely give it some severe muscle cramps later in the middle of the broad daylight. Though it may not look like it, due to the length of time it had spent answering the calls of his substitute shinigami badge, your ICHIGO unit is quite sensitive and is easily roused so it is best to let it cope with the consequence of its bizarre sleeping position rather than disturbing what rare treat it gets.

**Frequently asked question (F.A.Q.)**

Question: My KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is being absolutely weird! He smiles so brightly when I call him but then goes completely silent for any other times! Is it a faulty product?  
Answer: First, we ask you to check the calendar. Confirm whether it is June or not. If it is June, you have your answer, all the more if it is raining.

Question: This is 984357th time that I have to buy him a new shihakushou in a month's time since I got him! Is this normal??  
Answer: While the number of the shihakushous each ICHIGO unit goes through varies depending on which other units it comes across, our statistics show that you are quite within the range of normal. We hope that our great half-price offer on the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit's shihakushous for the owners who had purchased over 1000000 will help your finance.

Question: …I'm getting freaked out. I think there is a GRIMMJOW JAGGERJAQUE unit stalking my ICHIGO unit. What do I do?  
Answer: You have two options. One, simply let it be until the Lover boy YAOI mode is unlocked and sit back to enjoy the beautifully angsty drama unfolding right in front of your eyes. On the other hand, if you lack the finance to support the inevitable obliteration caused by the encounters between the two units or you prefer your ICHIGO unit with other safer units from the GOTEI 13/KARAKURA/VAIZARD series, it can still cost you considerably but decidedly less than the first option. At least one fierce battle is inevitable as the GRIMMJOW unit will not let go of its fixation until some satisfying, blood-laden fight. The decision for you to make is whether you will have your ICHIGO unit doing the fighting or call another capable unit such as the VAIZARD series or the TAICHOU class set from the GOTEI 13 series. A word of warning: leaving the battle to the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit holds a possibility of the unit entering the "Darkness engulfs/untamed sadist" mode and then the area you need to pay for repair will be increased exponentially.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: I think my ICHIGO unit has entered the "Lover boy" mode but I can't figure out just who the other unit is!  
Solution: Call our SWA-special hotline. The SWA members will be entirely cooperative in solving this little mystery for you though we can give you some possible answers here. If your loud, impudent ICHIGO unit is being that careful that you are left clueless about his partner's identity, it is most likely that it has entered the "Lover boy YAOI" mode with either the KUCHIKI BYAKUYA/HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit as both of them are very private and would like to keep their privacy well-hidden. Congratulation for this specific pairing is one of the rarer ones.

Problem: Shit, shit, shit. I think my ICHIGO unit has turned into an uncontrollable smexy monster!! The shihakushou is bleached and there is nothing but snarling laughs from him!  
Solution: Get. Out. ASAP. Your KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit has entered the "Darkness engulfs/untamed sadist" mode and after throwing the emergency restrainers, you should immediately seek out for any units from the VAIZARD series or ring our emergency hotline. Keep yourself hidden somewhere safe until the situation has been resolved. This is a must if you value your life worth higher than anything of a broken toenail.

Problem: I put the gikongan from the KON unit in my ICHIGO unit and now, it has run off with it!!  
Solution: Give a shout to the KUCHIKI RUKIA unit and ask to borrow its communicator which will detect where it is. Leave the rest to the KUCHIKI RUKIA unit and your ICHIGO unit which may be invisible to you at the time, depending on your spiritual power. You will have your original ICHIGO unit back at your side soon enough, comforting you out of the shock you have received, depending on whether you have found the blinding smile on the unit's face disturbing or dreamy. If latter, please go full force for the OOC mode.

**End note**

Bringing up the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is nothing less than eventful which makes it perfect for those who love challenges filled with adrenaline. With time and your care, it will grow to learn to control even the "Darkness engulfs/untamed sadist" mode and by then, your ICHIGO unit will be practically an invincible protector, only a handful from the entire BLEACH series capable of being its match. And as the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is a certified Bishounen™ model, we guarantee that this orange-haired unit will be a sinful pleasure for your eyes. This unit grows at a normal human-growth rate but due to its trained senses and humongous power, it is highly likely that it will outlive you. While there will be no significant danger to your ICHIGO unit when left alone in this world by then, please show your love for this adorably hotheaded and kind-hearted unit by specifying who will be the next honoured owner of your ICHIGO unit after your death.


End file.
